


Blessed This New Year:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Food, Friendship, General, Grateful, Happy, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, New Year's Eve, Party, Partying, Recovery, Reminiscing, Slash, Soft Drinks, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thinking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Steve was thinking about this year, & how it was good, He was again never alone, & he was definitely glad to have these crazy people in his life, whom he loves so much, What does he think about?, What else is going on in his mind?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was thinking about this year, & how it was good, He was again never alone, & he was definitely glad to have these crazy people in his life, whom he loves so much, What does he think about?, What else is going on in his mind?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was hosting the annual party for New Year's Eve, & he was grateful that his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hosted Christmas for them, so it was only fair, He was making sure that things stayed organized, & tidy, as he made sure that all of his guests had a plate of food, & a drink with them, before he could relax, After he made the round for the second time, He sat down with his own food, & drink, & was thinking about the year, & how much his ohana meant to him.

 

His first thought was brought towards his lover, & how much joy & happiness he brought into his life, His thoughts on Danny was this, as he smiled, & felt it light up the room.

 

_Danny was the most wonderful person, that ever came into his life, Also he makes sure that everyone's needs is met, & taken care of, before his. The Handsome Blond always has a smile, when they see each other. Plus,,He loves it, when Danny is a tiger in bed sometimes, & shows his softer side too, Especially when he is with his kids. He knows that he could trust Danny, & they have a future together._

 

He watched his blond adonis was enjoying himself, as he chatted with Lou Grover, about their love of mainland food, & the mainland. **"I hope this year would be good to you, Danno"** , he thought to himself, & he took a drink of beer, & went on to his next thought to the next person.

 

The next person he thought about was Officer Kono Kalakaua, & he couldn't have gotten through this year without her strength, & loving nature. He also thought of her, as a wonderful mother. He laughed, when he remember how they first met, His thoughts on her was this.

 

_Kono Kalakaua was exactly the type of person that he wanted on his taskforce, she is like a sponge, & absorbed everything that we taught her over the seven years. She is loyal, & fierce, willing to sacrifice her own her career, so the three men won't suffer the wrath of IA. They were skeptical of her love, Adam Noshimuri, but in time, They accepted him, & made him ohana. She is about ohana, & if you mess with hers, She will kick your ass. Steve knew that she would do good in this job, & continue for years to come._

 

He smiled, as he watched the former surfer set up the dessert table, that the Five-O Commander had set up, & talking to their fellow teammate, Inspector Abby Dunn, He was glad that everyone was making her feel welcome on the island. Speaking of Abby Dunn, she was the next on his list of thoughts.

 

_He admired that Abby was into her work, & she never gives up, & gets results, He felt bad that the DA's office put her in that position, to find out if they are dirty. She stuck by them, & Steve never forgot that, so he hooked her up with a job at HPD, & a part time job on the team. He really is grateful to her, cause she makes Chin-Ho Kelly, his good friend very happy. He is grateful also for her this year, cause she picked up the slack, when he was recovering from being shot, & the liver transplant._

 

Next on his list was Chin-Ho Kelly, He proved time & time again, that he was a great friend, But you don't want to fuck with him, when he has a shotgun in his hands. Steve has a feeling that, one day soon, Chin will be the Chief of Police, & the Five-O Commander wouldn't mind working for him in the future, He just loves his layback attitude, & calmness, He hopes that the new year will be good to his friends, & he has some other thoughts on him.

 

_Chin proved himself to be worthy of the badge, that he wore. He came through time & time for his ohana, He loved being a police officer, Even if some of the HPD treats him like crap, The Majority admired what he did for his uncle, Evenn though his uncle had to retire from the force. He knows I can count on him for anything, The Seal just hope he knows that he can count on him & trust him, like he does him. His father was right, Chin is a great officer with a lot to prove, & attitude to back it up._

 

Last, but certainly not least, was Captain Lou Grover, formerly of SWAT, At first, He & Steve couldn't stand each other, but now, they are great friends, & he got an additional niece, & nephew out of the friendship, He takes the role of "Uncle" very seriously. His thoughts on him were this.

 

_Lou is a great man, who cares so much about family, & love, He is like a papa bear, No one woukd dare mess with him or his family. He was there when Steve was going through some stuff, that he couldn't tell Danny about. He is grateful for coming to Hawaii from Chicago, the way that he did. He would always be grateful to the big man this past year, for the love, & trust that he put into him, He will be damned, if he screws it up._

 

Danny comes up to him with a smile on his face, asking, "What are you thinking about ?", Steve smiled, & said, "I am just grateful for this past year, & what we had built, Happy New Year's, Danno", He kissed him on the lips, "Happy New Year's to you too, Baby", & he kissed him back, & they went back to enjoy the party, festivities, & fun with their ohana, as they celebrate the new year.

 

The End.


End file.
